Bed of thorns
by Jannel
Summary: Pip Bernadotte entregándose a su amada inmortal, se propone acabar con el sufrimiento pasado de Seras Victoria desde raíz, una vez estando como alma presa del aura vampírica de la rubia que le permite indagar en las memorias más íntimas y cumplir así con el objetivo. Disclaimer: Los personajes así como el Universo de Hellsing pertenecen al autor/mangaka Kouta Hirano.


_Ceres, f_ _emme fatale._ Ella, fatalidad encarnada, era el segundo nombre con el que Pip la había bautizado en momentos de agonía, sin argumento convincente que explicara el porqué; acusada vilmente de portar tentadora piel de muselina, prenda de seda para hacer emerger bajos instintos con atributos vulgares y un fulgor de oro en su cabellera, creía ferviente en que aquella magnífica y mortífera mujer inglesa lo atraía con encantos virginales con fines meramente sexuales. Y aún, ésta damisela, demostrando su castidad, el mercenario refutó con vehemencia en sus últimos segundos de vida la descabellada idea de que tal criatura perfecta vagara en la tierra; sin nada que la pudiera seducir, ni su tan aclamado maestro. Puesto que, con la experiencia que Bernadotte cargaba con mil y un mujeres, un engaño, una argucia no era motivo de sorpresa. Las damas eran casi todas por igual, con la excepción de éste angel corrompido por la guerra con vampiros nazis.

— Mignonette, ¿sabes?, si fueses mi hermana, no hubiera tenido problema en cometer incesto. Antes de que tu mismísimo prometido intentara apoderarse de ese lindo cuerpo. — Tendido en el suelo, con un manto de sangre que lo acobijaba, era capaz de seguir esbozando una sonrisa a semejante desvarío.

Dada su inocencia mostrando disgusto a sus frases, se mantuvo en silencio, posiblemente, retractándose de su paranoia y sin más, en un santiamén acabó por ceder a la redención de su cuerpo y alma. Aceptó ser parte del cautiverio de almas de Seras como su única salida y el último perdón que ella le concedería, su confesionario. Su luz y salvación absoluta. Ante la muerte de un bastardo sin gloria.

— Cosas como esas, capitán, me crean repulsión hacia usted.

— Eres magnífica, ¡Mignonette!; hubiese sido un honor tenerte en mi cama, posando para mi, como Venus.— Ante sus últimas palabras, soltó una carcajada y a la vez se dejó venir salpicones de sangre, productos de la hemorragia interna que la herida de la guadaña causó.

 _I'm waiting in the dark_

Estoy esperando en la oscuridad

 _Waiting for a dark light_

Esperando a una luz oscura

 _To show me the way_

Que me muestre el camino

Seras en un acto posterior a la plática, oteó la escena aconteciendo, reanudó su trabajo bebiendo de la esencia de su hombre caído. Pip, cerraba sus ojos cuanto más se acercaba ella. La voz delirante que entre bromas se mantenía respirando, cesaba a la par de sus acelerados latidos a una muerte inminente. Y ciertamente ansioso, ante la incertidumbre de lo que aquel sombrío y pútrido lugar en el interior de Seras le aguardaba a su llegada, era excitante. Pensó que estaba desarrollando nictofilia. Y creyó además, de que eso le resultara tan satisfactorio, eso se convertiría en un refugio, donde por primera vez sería capaz de borrar, o al menos esconder su traumático historial como mercenario. Donde, sólo su Mignonette tenía el priviligiado permiso de acceder a las memorias de él.

 _I'm hiding from the world_

Me estoy ocultando del mundo

 _Trip on my ambition_

Viaje en mi ambición

 _Drowning in my fail_

Ahogángome en mi fracaso

Para cuando intentó librarse de la placentera sensación de colmillos penetránole la yugular, en el suceso, éste sintió que se ejercía fuerza sobrenatural sobre su cuerpo para hundirlo a una especie de vacío, supo que partió a un plano diferente al terrestre; la vista era cubierta de líquido carmesí que parecía poco a poco darle paso a una tonalidad negro, cegándolo e impidiendo llegar al lugar a donde debía conducirse según lo predeterminado —el aura de Seras—, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y divagando en la nada por unos instantes.

— Capitán. — Una voz débil, casi musitando, un eco que renovaba esperanzas en Bernadotte se hizo presente a las millones de dudas que surgían respecto a su estado actual; sabía con certeza que estaba más que muerto, pero, ¿qué era eso más allá de la muerte?

— ¿Mignonette? ¿Dónde estás? No siento mi cuerpo, ¡No te veo!

De vagar con los ojos vendados por lo que parecía ser al inicio fluido venal, era ahora un tela delicada al tacto, fácil de destruir cual magnolia aparentaba; incluso, el perfume que emanaba de la flor le recordaba al de las bragas de la draculina. Esfumandose para recobrar la vista y apreciar que él permaneció durante la transición de la vida a la muerte, acostado y flotando en el vacío hasta elevarse a un lago de sangre, encima de él, donde era capaz de reflejarse desnudo, sin sentir pudor acerca de su bien dotada anatomía varonil. Aún inmóvil, esperó, para percatarse que al otro lado de ese lago brillante de aguas rojas turbulentas, se hallaba a Seras de pie, mucho más lejos que él, dandole la espalda mientras observaba con atención a lo que podrían ser sus memorias más íntimas; desde su infancia, y al no lograr ver con claridad las imágenes de la vida de Seras, un enorme morbo entró por saber si ella había tenido parejas con anterioridad.

— Aquí es, Pip. — Giró su cabeza levemente para apreciarle de reojo.

 _You're welcome to stand in my place_

Eres bienvenido de permanecer en mi lugar

 _And you're welcome to feel what I felt_

Y eres bienvenido de sentir lo que sentí

 _You're welcome to live my life_

Eres bienvenido de vivir mi vida

El apiñonado tuvo al fin el dominio de su cuerpo para ponerse en pie y dirigirse hasta su punto de encuentro. A paso lento y firme, el sonido que producían sus pies, como estéreos en sus oídos, bañándose en el espesor de la sangre que al secarse se volvía pegajosa, difícil de eliminar pero de un extraño gusto al verla como sentirla, como un hematofilo. Seras notó la presencia de él por medio del sonido que emitía su delirante caminar; giró medio cuerpo para extender su brazo, ofreciéndole una invitación al recorrido dentro de su palacio de recuerdos; el mercenario no daba créditos a la actitud de la rubia, gentil y poco violenta al nudista presente que se acercaba para aceptar esa oferta.

— Oye...Mignonette. — Susurró, a su vez contemplaba la panoramica de su alrededor y estaba lo suficientemente distraído para recordar su duda.

Cogió su mano fina, como una perla y dejó que la pureza de la joven lo guiara al lugar indicado. A un pasillo que se abría frente a ambos, dando a luz las primeras imágenes de los últimos recuerdos que Seras guardó en su ser con los Gansos Salvajes. Todos en donde su mayoría expresaba disgusto al ser considerada por lo miembros una neófita en el mundo varonil y Bernadotte, con las yemas de su mano derecha intentaba tocar aquellas fotos, algunas provocaban más dolor que otras. Dolía, pero comprendía la razón y se ahorró las incómodas preguntas.

 _And you're welcome to stay in my bed of thorns_

Y eres bienvenido de permanecer en mi cama de espinas

 _I'm walking through the dust_

Estoy caminando por el polvo

 _Pulling out splinters_

Sacando las astillas

Of things that never last

De cosas que nunca duran

Ambos gozaban de la eternidad y por lo tanto, eso le permitía a Pip explorar a fondo la vida de su amada, sus temores, sus gustos y la incansable afición de convertirse en un orgullo de su padre y no sinónimo de burlas entre los policías.

— ¿Por qué de pronto tu gusto por aspirar al puesto policíaco incrementó, Mignonette? Siento que lo sé, no estoy del todo seguro y el no recordarlo me da la murga.

— Capitán, tiene la sensación de recordarlo, porque ahora fusionados, mis memorias son suyas así como las suyas son mías. Siente dolor, frustración de no recordar aún teniendo presente el recuerdo. Pero sólo están dormitando. Quizá haya memorias que deban ser dejadas durmiendo y nunca despertarlas.

Pip tenía más que clara la referencia del sueño en los recuerdos y éste no se negaría a contradecirla por miedo a herirla con un acontecimiento pasado y que no haría nada más productivo que mostrar afán de avivar dolor innecesario. Seras se adentraba a la raíz del caos personal, como el odio al género masculino y tanto el mercenario como la chica policía eran invadidos en una fatiga descomunal durante el recorrido; y es que el asesinato de cuentas pendientes, los rechazos en el orfanato, las malas jugadas de la vida, el centro de la conspiración del destino contra ella era latente y necesario de revelar a alguien para librar aquellas cadenas traumáticas.

 _I'm easily forgotten_

Soy fácilmente olvidado

La situación en aquella dimensión se volvía densa, imposibilitado la movilidad física progresivamente, aunque ambos eran capaces de ver el punto de inicio de sus vidas sumidas en tragedia y dolor, Pip insistía en avanzar con la rubia en brazos y el deterioro físico era ya notable para tratarse de alguien inmortal.

— Mignonette, creí que eras más ruda. — Una broma de mal gusto que sacó de la tristeza a Seras la animó un poco.

— No puedo seguir. Estoy agotada y si algo he bloqueado inconscientemente, no podré forzarlo a salir a la luz, después de todo, ahí murió una Seras.

— No comprendo.

— No espero que comprenda, deme un respiro, capitán. Tendrá toda su muerte para recabar pistas y entender lo que dije.

A medida que ella se rehusaba a abrirse al pasado, los dolores musculares fueron desapareciendo. Pip ciertamente no estaba conforme con quedarse en ese punto, aunque aseguró regresar a su Mignonette con bien en el lago donde fue recibido, él volvería, para colmar los males que la seguían atormentando a costa de su sanidad y sacar tortuosos sucesos que volvían de su lugar para descansar en una cama de espinas.


End file.
